Diario de un futuro amor
by gigahunter
Summary: Todo comenzo... con el futuro, con un mensaje que desencadenaria una serie de sucesos, que los haria descubrir la felicidad, pero tendran que esperar para obtenerla. Esta historia no contiene yaoi, pues creo que esas historias predominan y hay ke cambiar
1. El dia que todo comenzo

**_Todo comenzo... con el futuro, un mensaje del mismo desencadeno una serie de sucesos que los harian vivir felices para siempre, pero tendrian que esperar mucho para averiguar que pasara... pero al final... valdra la pena la espera_ **

Creo que soy malo para los prefacios pero bueno espero disfruten con este primer capitulo

* * *

**CAPITULO 1:**

**EL INICIO DE TODO**

Ella sabía lo que venia…

Recuerdos de su viaje al futuro la inundaron en ese momento, el llegar a su casa, encontrar un canasto con estambre y una bufanda a medio coser.

Pero había mas… una foto suya junto a alguien mas, el lugar parecía un parque, al principio no reconoció a la persona que la abrazaba, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta… ese pelo castaño, esos ojos naranja vivo como la llama que emitía de valor cuando se disponía a defenderla…

En un principio no lo creyó, lo tomo como una broma… a pesar de que ella sentía atracción por el ya de tiempo atrás, aun no terminaban las sorpresas.

Recordó que tenia un diario, el cual ocultaba en el cajón de las blusas, reviso arrojando la ropa a sus espaldas hasta que lo encontró, era un diario distinto al que tenia, era natural pues técnicamente habían pasado 9 años y 10 meses, pero algo llamo su atención;

Un separador, un separador hecho a mano con plástico y flores, ella sabia que lo usaba para recordar las cosas importantes así que abrió el diario y comenzó a leer:

-Antes que nada te pido por favor que no leas otras paginas mas que esta que lees, pues según me explicaron si lees otras cosas se crearía una paradoja espacio-tiempo que podría destruir el mundo o algo as…-

Quedo intrigada, pero por alguna razón sabia que debía hacer caso así que continúo leyendo:

-En primer lugar te digo ¡hola! ¿O me digo hola? No se es muy confuso, lo que si se es que tu "kyoko" eres mi "yo" de 9 años y 10 meses en el pasado, o sea que lees tu diario del futuro, ¿verdad que es raro? Bueno como sea, debes estar sorprendida por la foto del tocador ¿cierto? Pues déjame decirte que no es una broma, es real, además de reciente, aunque no es la única pero eso es otra historia.

En primer lugar, una vez que toda esta locura termine tus sospechas se resolverán, ¿Qué a que me refiero? Sencillo, a tus sentimientos por tsuna, si esos cosquilleos que sientes al pensar en el y esa rara sensación al oír su voz, eso se resolverá, no te puedo decir como terminara aunque te hayas dado una idea por la foto pero bueno, ese día, no te puedo decir como, cuando ni donde pero ponte lo mas lindo que encuentres, de hecho trata de comprarte ropa nueva 3 días después de llegar.

Entonces el te pedirá que lo acompañes a un lugar que no puedo mencionarte; usara cualquier excusa para que lo acompañes, si quieres hazlo sufrir un poco ji ji, entonces a mitad de la cita unos tipos muy raros los atacaran, pero como siempre tsuna se pondrá esos raros guantes y terminara con todos ellos en instantes, entonces… disculpa no puedo hablar mucho, solo te digo que será por mucho el segundo mejor día de tu vida, el primero aun no lo tenemos pero para ti faltan 10 años y para mi 2 meses, por cierto a haru no le va a hacer mucha gracia lo que sucederá después pero créeme, aunque le guste tsuna, se llevara tan bien con gokudera, al igual que yamamoto y chrome, que dentro de dos meses en mi tiempo se van a cas… espera hable de mas pero eso ya lo descubrirás a su tiempo.

Un último favor, arranca estas páginas para que las transcribas en tu diario dentro de 9 años y 10 meses para ti y además descubras todo lo que el resto de estas páginas que no has leído te regalaran con el tiempo-

Cerro el diario con el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido, ella rezaba por que todo lo que leyó se cumpliera…

* * *

bueno ese fue el primer capitulo espero les alla gustado y espero poder subir pronto los demas, si me hacen una reseña espero sea constructiva y tengan piedad pues es apenas el primer capitulo del primer fanfic que he escrito nos vemos

**"a veces pasamos toda nuestra vida encadenados**

**a sentimientos inutiles, sin sabe que nosotros tenemos**

**la llave"**

los dejo con esa frase y adios


	2. la verdadera historia comienza aqui

**_CAPITULO 2:_**

**_EL AMOR COMIENZA AQUI_**

Han pasado ya 3 semanas desde la derrota de byakuran en el futuro, ya todo habia vuelto a la normalidad; a pesar de haber pasado meses en el futuro regresaron con un retraso de un par de dias y ella seguía esperando esa llamada, la que definiría una buena parte del resto de su vida, hasta que…

RIIIING RIIIIING –anunciaba el teléfono de la casa de kyoko-

-Ya voy espere un segundo- corría con una toalla atada al cuerpo y con media cabeza cubierta de shampoo.

RIIIIIING RIIIIING – continuaba sonando el teléfono-

-Ya casi llego esperen- descolgó el teléfono

-Residencia Sasagawa, kyoko al habla ¿con quien se desea comunicar?-

-justamente contigo kyoko- decía un tsuna con cierta duda y al mismo tiempo confiado

-¿Tsuna?, ¿eres tú?- pregunto kyoko

-si soy yo y me gustaría pedirte un favor…-

Kyoko sabía lo que se aproximaba pero recordó la nota del futuro: "hazlo sufrir un poco si quieres ji ji" decidió hacer caso

-bueno entonces ¿Qué necesitas tsuna?-

-pues veras es que me gustaría ir contigo a un sitio muy especial es que… tengo algo que contarte-

-disculpa pero voy a salir con Hana-

-p-p-p-p-p-p pero…-

-lo siento no puedo-

-bueno entonces…-

-no es cierto es una broma claro que iré contigo, ¿Dónde nos vemos?-

-¿de verdad iras? ¡Genial! Que diga… frente a la secundaria namimori a las 5 ¿te parece?-

-Perfecto, ahí estaré, nos vemos-

-Adiós-

Eran las 12:00 tenia aun tiempo el cual aprovecharía para prepararse para el segundo mejor día de su vida…

5:00 PM PATIO FRONTAL DE LA ESCUELA NAMIMORI

Tsuna se encuentra esperando a kyoko, la chica mas bonita que conocía, estaban a punto de tener una cita… no podía creerlo estaba completamente feliz…

-Hola tsuna- le decía kyoko a lo lejos… era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma, una falda larga a ¾ de pierna con estampados de diversas formas y colores, una blusa color rosa claro, un suéter color beige en un brazo y una bolsa de mano en el otro brazo… no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-H-H-H-H-Hola kyoko veo que viniste-

-Pues claro tonto, tengo mis razones- decía una muy coqueta kyoko lo cual hacia que la cara de tsuna se volviera como un tomate

-Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Al parque que esta cerca de aquí, vamos-

A lo lejos un Hibari Kyouya algo molesto observaba la escena desde el techo de la escuela.

-Humph… no me lo creo, ese herbívoro al fin tuvo el valor de hacer algo así- decía esto mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. –Suerte- y desaparecía por las escaleras.

Tras caminar unos 15 minutos llegaron al parque municipal:

-¿aquí me querías traer, tsuna?-

-mas específicamente a una zona del parque, no seas impaciente ya casi llegamos-

-esta bien y por cierto, ¿Dónde están lambo e i-pin y los demás eh?-

-Pues veras, lambo e i-pin se fueron con mamá a comprar víveres, gokudera esta terminando de mejorar el sistema C.A.I. y yamamoto esta entrenando, así que estoy seguro de que tendremos un día tranquilo-

"Humph… así que por eso no me invitaba a salir, estaba esperando a que no hubiera nadie para que no nos interrumpieran" decía kyoko para sus adentros

-Hablando de otras personas… ¿Dónde esta Ryohei?-

-Desde que volvimos del futuro ha estado intentando invitar a mi amiga Hana a tener una cita- En ese momento las orejas de tsuna se pusieron coloradas.

Entonces Kyoko recordó que en su visita al futuro, en el cuarto de su hermano mayor había una foto de el con Hana, no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en los errores que cometería su hermano al estar con Hana, cuando…

-Al fin llegamos kyoko, es aquí-

El paisaje que se veía frente a ellos era uno de los más bellos que habían visto en su vida, se encontraban frente al lago, había una zona con bancas y un techo de madera que lo cubría, pero lo mas bello era que, el atardecer les regalaba una infinidad de colores que brillaban en la superficie del lago y los cuales se reflejaban en ellos.

-¡No lo creo, es muy hermoso!-

-Pero no tanto como tu, kyoko…- Dijo tsuna

-¿pero de que hablas?-

-Pues veras, me has gustado desde que te conocí, eres la chica mas bella que he conocido en mi vida. Al principio nunca creí ser capaz de hablarte pero ahora soy alguien distinto y eso me da valor…-

-¿Para que, tsuna?- preguntó una nerviosa kyoko a pesar de saber la respuesta

-Para decirte que te a…-

-¡ASI QUE AQUÍ TE ESCONDIAS MALDITO!- se escucho un grito de bebé muy familiar

-¡¿pero que rayos?!- exclamaron tsuna y kyoko a la vez cuando vieron un pulpo gigante que surgía del lago, mientras que en su cabeza reposaba un bebé con atuendo y casco de motociclista, era…

-Skull ¿Qué es lo que buscas?-

-Simplemente destruirte Sawada Tsunayoshi, como el alumno de Reborn que eres siento el mismo odio hacia ti que hacia el, pero tu eres mucho mas débil por lo que tu eres presa fácil-

Con uno de sus tentáculos el pulpo capturo a kyoko pero, para ese instante tsuna ya tenia puestos los guantes vongola y entraba en modo hyper con ayuda de las capsulas que le dio basil

-Mira Skull, tal vez seas un arcobaleno, pero de los 7 tú eres el más débil, así que si consideras un poco tu salud… ¡SUELTA A KYOKO!-

Bramo un enfurecido tsuna con la llama naranja del cielo emergiendo salvajemente de su frente y los X-gloves versión anillo vongola listos para atacar.

-¿Pero que intentas hacer?- chillo un temeroso Skull al reaccionar tarde ante el furioso león que había despertado

-¡Te dije que la soltaras!- decía tsuna al tiempo que emprendía el vuelo y, con un golpe en el lugar preciso logro que el pulpo soltara a kyoko, atrapándola durante la caída y depositándola suavemente en el suelo junto a las bancas, preparado para volver al ataque

-Mira no tengo mucho tiempo así que no tardare Skull; Operación x, iniciada…-

Tras la calibración del tiro, tsuna disparo; fue una gran explosión pues el pulpo desapareció por los aires junto con el bebé Skull. Entonces tsuna regreso a tierra, sin desactivar el modo hyper.

-Disculpa la interrupción kyoko pero ahora podemos continuar, estaba diciéndote que…-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme tsuna?-

-Pues quiero decirte que… te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi y quiero pedirte que…-

-No digas más tsuna- decía kyoko al tiempo que le tapaba los labios a tsuna con un dedo.

-Se lo que vas a preguntarme y la respuesta es…-

Sus corazones se salían del pecho de cada uno, no podían soportar más la tensión.

-Un rotundo ¡SI, claro que seré tu novia!, no tienes una idea de lo feliz que me acabas de hacer-

Kyoko abrazó a tsuna por el cuello y el con una mano le rodeo la cintura

-esto te va a encantar- decía tsuna mientras, con su mano libre dirigía un chorro de flamas de última voluntad haciendo que ambos se elevasen; -sostente bien-

La vista desde las alturas era aun más bella de lo que habían pensado cuando…

-Yo también te amo tsuna- decía kyoko al tiempo que le plantaba un beso a tsuna el cual el correspondía con pasión.

* * *

Kyoko se preguntaba porque ese seria el segundo mejor dia de su vida... tardaria 9 años con 11 meses en descubrir el porque...

**_CONTINUARA_**

* * *

**_ps bueno ese es el fin del capitulo 2, se preguntaran porque marco la historia como "in progress" si este es aparentemente el unico tema que trata... pues no es cierto!!!!!!!!!!!!! tratare tambien otras parejas heterosexuales que se me ocurran sobre la marcha, aunque ahora tengo ya la idea de 2 buajaja bueno eso es todo, me despido y los dejo con la siguiente frase_**

**_"el amor verdadero es el que_**

**_solo desea la felicidad de la_**

**_persona amada, sin exigirle en_**

**_pago nuestra felicidad"_**

**_Jacinto Benavente_**


	3. amor en el lugar menos esperado

_**¿Quien dice que los polos opuestos no se atraen? es facil decirlo pero... ¿que tal si solo un polo siente atraccion? y el otro esta indefinido... averiguemoslo**_

* * *

**_SAGA 2 CAPITULO 1:_**

**_AMOR EN EL LUGAR MENOS ESPERADO_**

DIAS DESPUES DE LOS SUCESOS DE TSUNA

Gokudera estaba pensativo en el salón de clases, acerca de la situación de tsuna

-¡Vaya que es una buena noticia decimo!, ya era hora de que escogiera a una mujer-

-¿de verdad crees eso gokudera?- decía un tsuna muy alegre y penoso a la vez.

-Pues si, solo una cosa, ¿Qué has pensado de tu puesto como jefe, que harás al respecto?-

-Tienes razón, no se si sea la mejor opción pero aceptare el cargo como el jefe vongola, de esa forma me será mas fácil proteger a kyoko y a ustedes-

-¡genial! Por cierto ¿Por qué haru ha estado actuando tan rara, como si estuviera enojada con usted?-

-pues lo esta ¿recuerdas que le gusto? Pues esta enojada con kyoko y conmigo, es por eso que actúa así-

-¿quieres que hable con ella?- decía gokudera, algo pensativo

-no hace falta gokudera pero gracias de todos modos-

-esta bien-

Pero esa seria la primera vez que desobedecería las ordenes del jefe…

Después de la escuela a las 6:00 pm frente a la casa de haru

DING DONG

-¡Ya voy!- decía haru bajando apresuradamente las escaleras para abrir la puerta

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy yo, gokudera, quiero hablar contigo-

-Humph esta bien, pasa- decía haru con aire enojado

-gracias-

-Entonces, ¿de que queras hablar conmigo?-

-de tu actitud hacia el decimo-

-pues ¿Qué quieres que te diga, que me gusta que kyoko me haya ganado a tsuna? Eso tu saben bien que no lo diré pues tsuna me gusta un poco-

-bueno, bueno, ahora lo siguiente, ya que no te hare cambiar de opinión porque no te buscas a alguien mas-

-¿de que hablas?-

- si de que te busques a alguien más-

-pero si yo ya estoy de verdad enamorada-

-si, del decimo, pero…-

-pero yo no estoy enamorada de tsuna-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-exactamente eso mismo, que no estoy enamorada de tsuna, el me gusta, es como amor platónico, porque no lo puedo tener pero de quien estoy enamorada es otra persona diferente a tsuna-

-¿y se puede saber quien es esa persona?-

-no te lo voy a decir- decía haru con cierta vergüenza en su cara

-¿pero por que?-

-¡PORQUE YO NO CONFIO EN TI!- Esas palabras alcanzaron el único sentimiento que gokudera había escondido por un buen tiempo

-Pues quiero que sepas que yo si confió en ti… tanto como para poner mi vida en tus manos-

-¿pero de que estas hablando, porque eh?-

-estoy hablando de que me gustas-

-¿Por que yo precisamente? Si tienes a todas las chicas de la escuela a tus pies, e incluso a varias chicas de mi escuela-

-por que tú eres la única mujer que no se ha puesto materialmente de tapete ¿no sabes que lo que más trabajo cuesta obtener es siempre lo que más se desea?-

-eso es cierto- decía haru en su mente

-eres para mi como una botella de buen vino, la cual disfruto con el mas grande placer mas aun no lo aceptaba, el simple ondear de tu pelo me enloquece, tu dulce voz, oh como me cautiva, eres como una dulce maldición, eres un bienestar para mi ser, pero al mismo tiempo un tormento que me perseguirá por siempre, a menos claro que me anime a hacerte esta gran pregunta-

-y… ¿cual es?- decía haru después de escuchar tan halagador discurso

-¿te gustaría… tener una cita conmigo?-

-esta bien, pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál? Dímela, no importa que sea con tal de salir contigo-

- si me agrada la cita contigo te diré de quien estoy en verdad enamorada-

-esta bien, me esforzare el doble para averiguar quien es mi rival-

- de verdad que te sorprenderás al saberlo- pensaba haru maliciosa…

* * *

disculpen la tardanza para este capitulo pero esque ya volvi a la escuela por eso tal vez me demore un poco con los capitulos, cosa mala pues planeo que sea una serie de historias cortas pero larga al mismo tiempo (WTF?) bueno ustedes entienden

Y para terminar los dejo con otra frase como es mi costumbre:

**_"la muerte esta tan segura de su victoria, que nos da toda una vida de ventaja"_**

Y ya con eso me despido les deseo suerte y les pido me deseen suerte tambien pues la necesitare

p.s. como odio a mi profesor de biologia


	4. un descenlace inesperado

**FINALMENTE EL DESCENLACE, POLOS IGUALES, ¿SE ATRAERAN O REPELERAN? AVERIGUEMOSLO**

* * *

Parte 2

1 semana después…

Gokudera esperaba a Haru fuera de la pastelería, cigarro en mano…

-¡Hola Gokudera! ¿Estas seguro de continuar con esto?-

-Si, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, tengo mi cita contigo y averiguo quien te gusta en realidad-

-Esta bien comencemos, dime ¿has comido algo?-

-Mmm… no, esperaba que me invitases algo-

-Entonces a delante- decía Gokudera al tiempo que abría la puerta de la pastelería

-¿me vas a invitar un pastel?-

-No uno, los que quieras, pues según me dijeron hoy es el día del mes en que te das ciertos lujos después de tu dieta-

-veo que investigaste bien pues tienes razón, entremos-

Era increíble la variedad de pasteles que se vendían: chocolate, moka, queso con zarzamoras, mil hojas de fresa, cereza, envinados etcétera, tras tomar asiento en una mesa ordenaron una rebanada de pastel de queso y moras para Haru y Gokudera una rebanada de pastel imposible además de café con crema y azúcar para ambos…

-Entonces… ¿que fue lo que te atrajo de mi?-

-Básicamente que eres la única mujer que no me ha rogado que salga con ella además de admirar tu actitud un tanto torpe, al principio me molestaba, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo simpática, incluso tierna-

-¿O sea que te gusto por ser tonta?-

-No, bueno en parte si, pues me inspira una sensación de… que debo protegerte y, si es necesario usar la fuerza para hacerlo, así será pues ya cuentas con un caballero a tu servicio completamente gratis-

-No esperaba menos de ti-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Nada!- decía Haru al tiempo que se sonrojaba

Tras unos 5 minutos de vergonzoso silencio, se apresuraron a terminar el pastel y el café, Gokudera pago la cuenta y salieron rumbo a su siguiente destino, el parque.

-Vamos a ver el atardecer… ¿Dónde te gustaría verlo?-

-¿Qué te parece en el lago? Hay una banca techada que podemos usar- respondió Haru apenada

-Vamos allá- compraron una bolsa de golosinas en un puesto cercano y se dirigieron presurosos al lugar

Tras ir platicando de sus gustos por el camino, se dieron cuenta de la razón por la que no se solían soportar mutuamente, simplemente eran idénticos en cuanto a gustos, de ahí que se repelieran tanto; ambos intentaron tomar un dulce al mismo tiempo y sus manos se tocaron, durante unos segundos no se soltaron para, instantes después separarse un tanto apenados y quedarse callados hasta que…

-¡Genial! Es el atardecer, ya es hora-

-¿Hora de que, Tan aburrido he sido que ya te quieres ir? Decía un Gokudera a punto de derrumbarse mentalmente por culpa de lo que creía que estaba por ocurrir

-claro que no tonto, es hora de cumplir mi promesa-

-Entonces… ¿te gusto la cita?-

-Por supuesto y ahora te señalare quien es la persona que en realidad amo-

-¿No me digas que lo trajiste contigo?-

-Mmm… por así decirlo, así que cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga ¿vale?-

-Vale- Gokudera cerro los ojos con nerviosismo y cuando escucho el "ya" de Haru se sorprendió por lo que vio, la mano de Haru apuntaba hacia donde estaba el, volteo asustado pensando que había alguien tras de el pero nada…

-¿Qué significa esto Haru, es una broma?-

-Claro que no, una cosa es que nunca te haya rogado una cita y otra muy distinta es que preferí quedarme con las ganas de hacerlo pensando que encontrarías algo mejor-

-¿Pero por que dices eso? Si tú ya eres bella, por algo me gustaste aparte de tu actitud-

-Pero soy torpe, no soy tan lin…-

No pudo terminar la oración pues Gokudera la beso en ese preciso instante cortando la frase, la sorpresa invadió a Haru pero, al comenzar a sentir el amor reprimido de Gokudera ahora liberado en ese beso, ella respondió con el mismo tipo de pasión

-Espera Haru, quiero formalizar esto- decía Gokudera al tiempo que se separaba de ella

-¿Formalizar el que?-

-Dime ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

Y al tiempo que contestaba se lanzaba hacia Gokudera atrapándolo entre sus brazos y piernas cayendo al suelo del parque, al tiempo que la luna se reflejaba en el lago, augurando una noche agitada

* * *

Haru ahora disfrutaba de felicidad, pero la felicidad verdadera la conocería después de 9 años y 11 meses al igual que kyoko… y otra pareja mas

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza (cual tardanza si fue un año o mas creo) pero una amiga me animo a seguir con esto y iniciar otros mas asi que ahora si los interesados en ayudarme a hacer un fic crew (equipo para desarrollar los fics de cualquier serie) favor de mandar mensaje privado a algunos ya los contacte pero no concretamos nada ahora los dejo con una frase

**"la gente que esta tratando de hacer este mundo peor no se toma ni un dia libre, ¿como podria tomarlo yo?" **  
**BOB MARLEY UNOS DIAS DESPUES DE SER HERIDO CON ARMAS DE FUEGO**

tenia que subirla y ahora si como tengo demasiado tiempo libre preparense


End file.
